The Best Christmas Ever Three Guesses Why!
by cybergothXD
Summary: Set just after The Christmas Invasion, kinda tenrose. Rose thinks about how the Doctor has changed and realises they need to talk. FLUFF! one shot at the moment


The Best Christmas Ever…Three Guesses Why!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Doctor Who, you probably know what I would change if I did!

Setting / Time: Just after the Christmas Invasion, whilst in the Tardis

xxxxxxxxxx

Rose stared up at the ash falling from the sky, watching it drift down to earth…remains of a different species…this was all that was left of them. She glanced at the Doctor…the new Doctor…the Doctor that was different yet the same. He looked so different…and so damn good looking Rose thought, blushing slightly. He was cheerful, yet awkward in his own way. Unused to being himself. The same Doctor though…the same man that saved the day so many times, the same man that had helped Rose see things a different way…the same man Rose Tyler loved.

But did he still like her the way she thought she did? She wasn't used to his presence, this new presence. Would he still hug her like he used to? Would he still make her smile and laugh and be happy like he used to?

He still wanted her on board though, that much was certain. But there was an awkward atmosphere between them now. She couldn't resist being attracted to him still, there was still that aura around him that she was compelled to.

She had left the Doctor inside, wanting to be alone and think for a while. He had watched her go with concerned eyes, eyes that betrayed lots of what he was feeling. They were so dark…they contrasted with his mass of brown hair and pale skin. God…Rose pulled herself together and tried to stop thinking about him like that. She smiled to herself…he was sexy…very. But then again he always had been in her eyes. She had loved him ever since he told her who he was, ever since he took her hand. And now he had changed…well everyone changes, but the Doctor does it in a more literal way that's all. She glanced up and closed her eyes. This was a moment to enjoy. She went back inside, to the warmth and the joyful Christmas music playing loudly.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of food and bright colours. It was Christmas. The best Christmas ever, because the Doctor was there, dancing, singing, laughing. Things that her old Doctor would never dream of doing.

She woke up in the morning with a slight headache. Must have been the champagne she thought. She got out of bed, changed and went into the kitchen. The Doctor had left a note. His handwriting was hard to read but she managed it in the end.

"Rose,

I don't know when you're going to read this but it doesn't matter. I'll wait for you. You know where.

The Doctor"

Her heart hammered in her chest. He would wait. He won't go without her. But she had to go soon, it was like a physical hurt, not being near the Doctor. So she gathered her things, shouted goodbye to the drowsy household and ran down to the Tardis.

She didn't even knock on the door when it opened. Her new Doctor stood in front of her, melting her from the inside with his smile. She found herself lost in his gaze as she stood in the doorway. Finally realising she was staring she edged past him into the Tardis, with the Doctor following behind, looking amused.

She smiled and looked around as though it might have changed since she was last in it. Of course it hadn't. She made to go to her room to dump her bags. But she was stopped by a soft voice behind her.

"Hey, running off already? And don't I deserve a hug! I saved you Rose Tyler! And you hugged everyone else apart from me!" He called, mock-offended. There was a playful light in his eyes, but Rose could tell he was serious deep down. Rose needed no encouragement. She dropped her bags and ran across into his waiting arms. He held her close, closing his eyes briefly.

The Doctor's feelings for her hadn't changed one bit. He still loved her, he shouldn't have let himself, but he did, and he could do nothing about it now. He pressed her close to his new body, breathing in her scent.

She nuzzled her face in his neck, he was so different, but the same. She could live with this new Doctor easily. Very easily.

She whispered into his neck "I only didn't hug you as I wasn't sure how you would react, after all, you had changed. Maybe whatever you felt for me had changed to" She was unable to look at him, too embarrassed.

The Doctor sighed and pulled away to look into her face. He tucked his hand under her chin. "Rose, I am still the same person, if I hugged you then, I hug you now. If I like you then I like you now. If I lo…" He stopped himself. He would only make a fool of himself he thought.

He smiled his huge grin and let go of Rose, trying to cover up his slip. He shouldn't have said that.

Rose was shaken…was he going to say what she thought? Maybe she was just imagining things…in her dreams that would happen. In her dreams. But in her dreams the Doctor wouldn't exist. He was too good for her imagination.

"Rose…" He said quietly, she turned around and quickly he pressed his lips against hers, for a few moments, for the whole of time. Rose didn't know. She was too shocked and joyful to remember. But as soon as he kissed her he stood away again.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I'm sorry I had to regenerate, I know you liked the old me…I just hope I can match what you deserve." He said, stumbling slightly on his words, he wasn't used to speeches and such.

Rose threw her arms around his neck, lost for words for a moment, but she soon found them again. "Your always good enough for me Doctor." She murmured, feeling the Doctor smile at her. She grinned and walked away to get her bags. The awkwardness between them had disappeared.

She was walked away when she heard the Doctor call out. "Oh and Rose? You never answered me when I asked whether I was sexy or not?" His eyes sparkling. He was, Rose thought.

She answered him, "Yeah…you are, but don't let that make that head of yours get even bigger ok!" She shouted, laughing as she did.

The Doctor laughed too and punched the air. "I've been waiting so many years for someone to say that. And it was you…that made it even better!" He said, running around manically. Rose laughed, she would stay with this man forever. There was no-one else for her. No-one else she loved so very much.

R&R PLEASE! I'm taking my mind back, away from the ending of Doomsday. I get depressed if I think about that, so…I'm writing random fics like this! So review pleeease! I would appreciate it so much! Thank you:D


End file.
